Jack 'O Lantern sickfic
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: Gloyd is sick and candlehead takes care of him.


**Hey people! I know I'm supposed to finish my "Opposites Attract" story, but for some reason I just can't find a way to put it down, add that to no inspiration; so I decided that, with Christmas here and everything, I could write a Jack 'O Lantern story/sickfic oneshot, since I was just DYING to read a Gloyd sickfic (take that as a request, dear writers)and since I just felt like I needed to get some ideas out of my head, besides really wanting to write a Christmas story. I'm not that good a writer, but I'm doing my best here, ok? And please, please, please (maybe as a Christmas gift) read and fav and review.**

Gloyd woke up with his head and throat hurting, and his nose stuffed. He didn't even have the strength to get out of bed, and even if he could, all the coughing and sneezing wouldn't let him go very far without being surrounded by questions and being forced back home.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang and saw Candlehead barge into his house.

"Merry Christmas, Gloyd! Oh, you look terrible. Are you sick? Am I talking too fast?" All the sudden questions made his head hurt even more, and even the thought of talking made him self-conscious about the state his voice (and the rest of him) was at right now; but he still took the risk. After all, it was Candlehead there. He regretted talking as soon as he did it.

"Hey, you too. Yes. Yes. No." his voice was like a radio with bad connection. Candlehead must've noticed, because she just adjusted his covers and found a thermometer to put in his mouth.

"Just rest for now, ok? I'll stay here to take care of you." Gloyd opened his mouth to thank her, but the cake-themed racer shushed him.

"Don't talk. It might make you lose your voice." That was certainly something to watch out for. The brunette reclosed his mouth, and his eyes as well as he drifted off slowly to a land of dreams where all he would ever do is eat candy and stare at those beautiful emerald irises.

_**SOME TIME LATER:**_

Candlehead caressed the sleeping Halloween-themed racer's hair. She smiled at his sleeping form and took a look around the cozy candy corn house, glancing at the multiple delicately carved pumpkins that were scattered all over the place, the tray of soup and tea that she fetched from the kitchen for the next time he woke up then back at the boy, who was stirring in his sleep, slowly his eyes opened. "Hey Candles...-_cough-_" Gloyd said sleepily, his voice terribly hoarse, but even though he was in a weakened state, he still managed a weak smile "_always sweet." _She stroked the fringe that lay on his sweat-covered forehead. "Hey, Gloyd, feeling any better?" his already faint smile faltered and he shook his head sadly. She grabbed the thermometer from the buttermilk cookie bedside table. The birthday cake-themed racer set her focus back to the bed, where her friend was just ending a sneezing fit. "AHCHOO! Ugh… I hade beidg sick." The brunette complained. Candlehead giggled at the sight, only to be met with a questioning look on the boy's eyes. "Whad's so fuddy?" that only made the green-haired girl explode into a fit of laugher, which made the former's mouth turn into a pout, which didn't last long, because he had to sneeze. After she stopped laughing, Candlehead ruffled his hair and took his temperature at last. Gloyd still had a fever.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Ok, then open up." She held the bowl of soup in one hand, and a spoon filled with said food right above it with the other

"I cad –sniff- do id byself…" the boy complained, but the green-haired girl could see his hands clearly shaky.

"No you can't. You'll just make a mess. And do not say you don't like to have someone spoon-feeding you."

"I d-cough-don't." he responded, but the candle headed girl popped the silver spoon into his mouth nevertheless. The answer was a hum of pleasure.

"Do you like it?" she asked, and the comeback was a nod. After he finished all of the soup and tea, the female racer caressed his head again, and coaxed him into a horizontal position. "You should rest a bit more." "but I don't want to-" the Pumpkin-wearing**(of course, he wasn't wearing the thing right now, cuz ya know, HE'S IN BED AND PEOPLE DO NOT WEAR HATS IN BED WHEN THEY'RE SICK! But I'm kinda running low on adjectives…)** boy started, but was cut off by a series of coughs and sneezes. Candlehead placed a damp cloth on his forehead with a smug expression on her chibi face. "I don't care whether you want to or not, Pumpkin Head, you're still sick and you still need to rest." All she got was a groan of complaint.

"What if I tell you a story?" Head shake.

"And what if I tell you to count candy corns jumping on a fence?" Head shake, again.

"What about I sing you a lullaby?"_ cross my fingers he'll say yes. _Nod (hesitant). _Yes!_

"…_S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car," _Candlehead sang the lullaby tenderly as she caressed the slowly drowsing boy's hair.

As the hours passed, Gloyd sneezed and coughed less and less, his head stopped hurting and he felt stronger and stronger. By time he woke up the next day he was all better. He looked around and saw Candlehead sleeping on the couch next to the bed and nudged her lightly. She stirred, and then opened those dazzling green eyes.

"'morning, Pumpkin head. How' you feeling now?"

"all better!"

"Sure?"

"One hundred percent." The Halloween racer hopped out of bed and to the spot beside Candlehead, bowing to the latter afterwards. "To express my gratitude to you, my lady, I shall make breakfast for both of us!" he said, with the biggest grin ever seen in the world.

"Now that you're all healthy again, here's my Christmas present for you." And planted a kiss right on the boy's lips.

He just stared at her, dumb folded. Then tried to act cool and said "wow… that…was actually good. Candles… thanks…for everything." The pumpkin-wearing boy gave his own present, planting a soft, sweet kiss on the cake-themed racer's lips.

**Sooo…this is it! Hope you liked it, please please please review. All feedback is welcome.**

**Merry late Christmas!**


End file.
